1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an impact and energy absorbing product for floors, walls, panels, crash mats, and other flat surfaces. More particularly, the invention teaches the usage of coiled springs in conjunction with polymeric materials or metals such as titanium or steel, to assist in the absorption and dissipation of forces from humans and other objects coming in contact with said floors, walls, panels, and other flat surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for improved floor and board designs have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted. The following is a summary of those prior art patents most relevant to the invention at hand, as well a description outlining the differences between the features of the present invention and those of the prior art.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,779, invented by Jewett, entitled xe2x80x9cTippable Sunken Baffles For Diver Protection In Poolsxe2x80x9d
In the patent to Jewett, novel baffles are provided for safeguarding divers from severe head, neck or back injuries due to unexpected collisions with bottom walls of pools, and operate on the principle of xe2x80x9crolling with the punchesxe2x80x9d rather than taking them head-on, with the buoyant force of the layer of pool water immediately underlying the frontward platform-like impact-receiving portion of the baffle serving to cushion the downward or downward-frontward tipping movement which results from collision therewith of the body of a descending diver and aid in returning said platform-like portion to its initial position; whereby difficulties with excessive rebound or whiplash action of the baffle are obviated. In step-wise series or cascades, two or more may act sequentially and independently, so that rebound force generated by one comes too late to affect the diver, his body meanwhile having passed out of range of such rebound force and into cushioned contact with the next. Special further arrangements of the new baffles are also disclosed for protecting the heads of slide-divers doing unexpected somersaults, as well as for permitting divers to intentionally convert their divers into partial or full dive rolls to be terminable on cushioned slideways sloping from the water level immediately in front of the slide and in a downwardly-forwardly manner, without incurring risk of paraplegic injury in the process.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,198, invented by Jewett, entitled xe2x80x9cSafety Baffling And Related Equipment For Swimming Poolsxe2x80x9d
The Jewett patent provides novel safety baffling or baffles for placement in swimming pools at loci underlying the forwardly protruding fronts of poolside slides, diving boards, and diving platforms, and extending any desired distance rearwardly of said fronts as well as forwardly thereof at least a typical diver-body length of 3 to 5 feet but advantageously more. Advantageously each baffle comprises a relatively dense and slippery skid-surfaced lamina carrying xe2x80x9cstreamlinedxe2x80x9d slippery-surfaced, cushioning xe2x80x9cshinglesxe2x80x9d plus a less dense subjacent cushioning medium or lamina, e.g., of polyurethane foam or the equivalent, so placed as to obliquely, i.e. glancingly, intercept the trajectory of a headfirst slider or diver sufficiently to at once control or change its direction and reduce his momentumxe2x80x94this process being successively repeated via new such interceptions engendered by change in angularity of said skid surface or of obliquity of downwardly dangling arms of a slide diver along it when it is comprised in a buoyantly floating said baffle; in which latter case characteristic danger of a neck-breaking somersault will be precluded.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,351, invented by Watson, entitled xe2x80x9cAbove-Ground Pool Underlayment Panelsxe2x80x9d
In the patent to Watson, a group of modular planar structural foam sections are laid on the ground directly underneath the liner of an above-ground pool. The foam panels are cut so that they fit tightly side-by-side covering all areas within the frame. The joints between the panels are then filled by caulking and taped over to smooth the top surface of the joints. The result is an improved pool underlayment system which provides many advantages, including cushioning of swimmer impact to help prevent shallow diving injuries.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,626, invented by Grosser et al., entitled xe2x80x9cExercise Floorxe2x80x9d
In the patent to Grosser, et al., 4xc3x978 Plywood sections are interconnected by a system of tabs and latches, and a spring suspension system is provided beneath the interconnected sections.
5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,932, invented by Trotter, Jr., entitled xe2x80x9cAerobic Exercise Floor Systemxe2x80x9d
The Trotter, Jr. patent describes a resilient wood floor for aerobic exercise. The boards of the floor are free to pivot in tongue and groove joints. The wood is laid on a foam pad which will always yield during ordinary human exercises. The boards are held together by spring clips which lengthen when a load is applied to the boards, while holding the boards close together in a manner to prevent pinching.
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,819, invented by Gooding, entitled xe2x80x9cAdaptive, Energy Absorbing Structurexe2x80x9d
The patent to Gooding describes an adaptive, energy absorbing body which includes a plurality of fluid filled cells joined together by fluid flow passageways so as to establish an intercommunicating structure which provides effective cushioning. The cells also include pressure responsive seals which restrict fluid flow between the cells when the cells are subjected to a mechanical force above a pre-selected level. Closure of the seals converts the material from open cell, to a closed cell structure, allowing it to absorb and dissipate high levels of kinetic energy. The structure is particularly useful as a shock absorbing element for footwear.
7. U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,267, invented by Burley, entitled xe2x80x9cDasher Board Systemxe2x80x9d
In the patent to Burley, an ice rink dasher board system having an adjustable shock absorbing mechanism for providing a desired degree of resiliency of the dasher board panels is disclosed. The dasher board system may also have a rink seal gasket located between the dasher board frame and the dasher board panels, the gasket extending beneath the system to permit installation of the system even on uneven surfaces. The dasher board system may also include a door having a push-button latch that can be actuated from either side of the door.
8. U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,942, invented by Carol, III et al., entitled xe2x80x9cModular Energy Absorbing Assemblyxe2x80x9d
The patent to Carol, III et al. describes an energy absorbing assembly is provided for decelerating an object that impacts the assembly. The assembly comprises at least one energy absorbing member for accommodating deformation of the assembly. The assembly comprises a base and at least energy absorbing module associated therewith. The at least one energy absorbing module is formed from a group consisting of structure xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d and structure xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d. Structure xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d is a metal lattice which supported by the thermoformed base. Structure xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d comprises of plurality of recesses, each having a floor and a wall. Together, structures xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d and combinations thereof afford a user-determinable resistance to impact.
9. U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,217, invented by Johnston et al., entitled xe2x80x9cFlexible Dasher Board Systemxe2x80x9d
The patent to Johnston describes a flexible dasher board assembly that utilizes four aspects for providing shock absorbing features to absorb any of four types of forces imparted thereon by players. In a first aspect, the entire dasher board assembly is provided with rotational flexibility such that the board assembly will pivot about a point near the bottom of the dasher board and close to the ice. In a second aspect, the entire dasher board system is provided with translational flexibility, such that the board assembly can be pushed substantially parallel with and away from the ice. In a third aspect, only the shielding panel is provided with rotational flexibility such that the shielding panel will pivot about a point within the dasher board. In a fourth aspect, only the shielding panel is provided with translational flexibility such that only the shielding panel can be pushed substantially parallel with and away from the ice.
The aforementioned prior art patents illustrate various designs intended to provide safety and protection for floors and flat surfaces. For example, the patents to Jewitt illustrate cushions or xe2x80x9cbafflesxe2x80x9d for the bottoms of pools to safeguard divers from head, neck, or back injuries. However, Jewitt inventions fail to teach the usage of polymeric or titanium springs for such cushioning.
Other protective floor designs for sporting activities include: panels of foam padding that are affixed to one another by spring clips; energy absorbing panels that are filled with fluid for cushioning purposes; and various impact-absorbing designs for hockey dasher boards or skating rink boards.
In contrast to the above, the present invention teaches the usage of coiled springs in conjunction with polymeric materials or metals such as titanium or steel, to help absorb and dissipate forces coming in contact with outer panels of the flat surfaces. An insert is fitted to each end of the spring, with a flared insert placed into a molded female slot (located upon the flat surface) to secure the spring. Such springs may be spread throughout a panel, crash mat or board, as desired, and the stiffness of the springs may be tailored according to the type of activity in which the invention is utilized. An outer panel covers the springs, and forms the outermost exposed surface to receive the forces of humans and objects.
In one embodiment, the assembly is applied to bottom surfaces of in-ground or above-ground pools to prevent common diving injuries. Secured by suction cups, this unique design is water resistant to provide a long-term solution for residential and professional pools. Importantly, water can freely pass through the assembly, functioning to keep the assembly in its secure and fixed position. The swimming pool-related embodiment may be easily retrofitted to previously existing in-ground or above-ground pools, and greatly mitigates the potential of spinal and paraplegic-type injuries resulting from diving. Thus, the invention mitigates the incidence and severity of injury in many sporting activities, in a cost-effective and convenient manner.
As noted, the present invention is an impact and energy absorbing product for floors, walls, panels, crash mats, and other flat surfaces. More particularly, the invention teaches the usage of coiled springs in conjunction with polymeric materials or metals such as steel or titanium, to help absorb and dissipate forces of humans and other objects coming in contact with outer panels of said flat surfaces.
Depending upon the exact environment in which the same are to be used, the coiled springs may be constructed of polymers or metals including titanium and steelxe2x80x94lightweight, yet durable materials to accomplish the purposes of the invention. In the preferred mode of attachment, an insert is fitted to each end of each spring, with a flared insert then placed into a molded female slot upon a flat surface to hold the spring in place. Thus, a floor, crash mat or wall surface may comprise a series of female slots such that multiple springs can easily slide therein. The springs may be spread throughout the area to be protected, providing a completely controlled protected area to effectively absorb and dissipate forces upon impact. Because an outermost panel covers the springs and forms the surface that is contacted by humans and objects, less board or wall material is required in manufacturing the item, thus reducing both the cost and weight significantly. As such, the assembly of the present invention may be utilized for items such as crash mats for many sports, wall mats in gymnasiums, or wall boards in indoor or outdoor rinks and arenas.
In one particular embodiment, the assembly of the present invention is applied to bottom surfaces of in-ground or above-ground pools, to greatly mitigate the incidence of concussion and other injuries associated with diving. Such may readily retrofitted to all previously-existing pools. Importantly, the assembly may be affixed to the bottom of the pool via suction cups, and may also allow water to pass through its principal components. Specifically, such maybe applied to riser portions of the pool floor, as these angled surfaces are often adjacent a diving board, which leads to countless spinal injuries, concussions, and other severe injuries. In any such embodiment, the stiffness of the springs of the invention may be tailored to an appropriate degree according to the type of activity in which the invention is utilized. Thus, in total, the present invention lessens the incidence and severity of injury in a great variety of sporting activities, at low costs and with ease of manufacture and installation.
Depending upon the exact environment in which the same are to be used, the coiled springs may be constructed of polymers or metals such as titanium or steelxe2x80x94lightweight, yet durable materials to accomplish the purposes of the invention. In the preferred mode of attachment, an insert is fitted to each end of each spring, with a flared insert then placed into a molded female slot upon the flat surface to hold the spring in place. Thus, a flat surface such as a floor, board, crash mat or wall may comprise a series of female slots such that multiple springs can easily slide therein. The springs may be spread throughout the area to be protected, providing a completely controlled protected area to effectively help absorb and dissipate forces upon a user""s impact to the assembly""s outermost panel.
Importantly, the stiffness of the springs of the invention may be tailored to an appropriate degree according to the type of activity in which the invention is utilized. In total, the present invention lessens the incidence and severity of injury in a great variety of sporting activities, at low costs and with ease of manufacture and installation.
To illustrate the need for the present invention, the following description relates to the incidence and severity of concussions commonly occurring in sporting activities: About 300,000 sports-related concussions occur each year, and approximately 900 sports-related traumatic brain-injury deaths occur each year. The risk of concussion is approximately 4 to 6 times higher in persons who have experienced previous concussions. A significant number of head injuries occur during activities such as roller blading, roller skating and roller hockey, scooters, motorcycling, and boxing are included.
A concussion is a change in mental status caused by a blow to the head. Symptoms include confusion, amnesia, nausea, dizziness, blurred vision, and loss of consciousness. Such is due to the fact that at the moment of injury, the brain becomes chemically imbalanced. The list of athletes who have sustained career-ending concussions spans every major sport and activity. Although football and hockey are widely considered the most inherently dangerous, no sporting activity is completely safe.
Furthermore, younger athletes are at considerable risk as well. Although the level of play and corresponding collisions are less than those in adult sports, younger players are far less adept at protecting themselves, leading to multiple sever injuries. For the purposes of example, 46% of injuries among children and adolescents in the sport of ice hockey relate to head injuries in particular. Collisions with previously existing boards and walls of rinks and arenas contribute to such statistics, frequently causing concussions and other severe injuries to many players. Importantly, such injuries are often spinal injuries which result in paraplegic conditions.
Based upon all of the foregoing, a need exists for additional protection that will mitigate the incidence of spinal injury, head trauma and concussion of persons colliding with hard bottom surfaces of pools, as well as with other boards, crash mats and walls common in sporting arenas. So as to render the same available to the most applications possible, a need exists for such an apparatus to be manufactured at a relatively low cost and retrofitted to a vast quantity of previously-existing items.
As noted above, then, the present invention is an improved protective device which relies upon a unique coiled spring assembly. More particularly, the present invention is an improved protective device for floor surfaces, boards in sporting arenas, and other walls in dangerous areas, wherein significant additional cushioning is provided in a manner previously unattained in the prior art.
It is therefore the primary objective of the present invention to mitigate the incidence of spinal injuries, concussions and other severe injury to divers, swimmers, and a host of other athletes.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an impact and energy absorbing assembly that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an impact and energy absorbing assembly that requires less board or wall material to be used, thus reducing the costs and weight of the item in question.
It is a further object to provide a coiled spring assembly that may be easily retrofitted to previously-existing floor surfaces, walls, crash mats and boards, providing the benefits of the present invention to a great variety of applications.
In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide a coiled spring assembly that may alternatively be manufactured on new flat surfaces during initial construction of items such as in-ground pools.
It is a further aim of the invention to provide a coiled spring assembly that conveniently attaches to previously existing floors and boards without expensive modification thereto.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a coiled spring assembly that is manufactured in a variety of previously determined sizes, so as to render the same effective for a host of sporting activities and additional applications where such protection is desired.
Finally, it is an object of the invention to provide a coiled spring assembly that is manufactured in a variety of previously determined colors and designs, so as to match the dxc3xa9cor of the surface upon which the same are utilized.
The novel features which are considered characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the embodiments when read and understood in connection with accompanying drawings.